FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating the architecture of a conventional wireless mobile device. The wireless mobile device 100 comprises a battery 101 and a system circuit 102. The battery 101 is connected with the system circuit 102 to provide a voltage Vin that is required for the system circuit 102. The antenna 103 is connected with the system circuit 102. The antenna 103 is a medium for receiving and transmitting a wireless RF signal. Generally, the battery 101 and the antenna 103 are two essential components of the wireless mobile device 100. Since the battery 101 has a metal case (not shown), the performance of the antenna 103 is largely influenced by the battery 101. Consequently, according to the conventional concept of designing the wireless mobile device 100, the battery 101 and the antenna 103 are separated from each other by a specified distance. Due to the specified distance, the influence of the battery 101 on the antenna 103 is avoided.
FIG. 2 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating the architecture of a conventional wireless mobile device with a near field communication (NFC) function. The wireless mobile device 200 comprises a battery 201, a NFC antenna 203 and a system circuit 210. The battery 201 is connected with the system circuit 210 to provide a voltage Vin that is required for the system circuit 210. The NFC antenna 203 is connected with the system circuit 210. The NFC antenna 203 is a medium for receiving and transmitting a NFC signal. Moreover, a ferrite material layer 202 is arranged between the battery 201 and the NFC antenna 203.
Generally, the near field communication technology is a low-frequency low-distance communication technology. Since the transmission frequency of the NFC technology is lower, the size of the NFC antenna 203 is larger. Moreover, for integrating the NFC antenna 203 into the wireless mobile device 200 while maintaining the slimness of the wireless mobile device 200, the NFC antenna 203 is disposed over the battery 201. Moreover, it is necessary to interpose the ferrite material layer 202 between the battery 201 and the NFC antenna 203. Since the ferrite material layer 202 has a property of absorbing electromagnetic wave, the NFC signal is directed toward the ferrite material layer 202. Under this circumstance, the NFC signal is transmitted through the NFC antenna 203, and thus the low-frequency low-distance communication efficacy of the NFC technology is enhanced.
Due to the ferrite material layer 202, the influence of the battery 201 on the NFC antenna 203 is minimized. However, the battery 201 and the NFC antenna 203 of the wireless mobile device 200 are individual and essential components that are structurally combined together.
FIG. 3 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating the architecture of a conventional wireless mobile device with a buzzer. The wireless mobile device 300 comprises a battery 301, a system circuit 302 and a buzzer 303. The battery 301 is connected with the system circuit 302 to provide a voltage Vin that is required for the system circuit 302. The buzzer 303 is connected with the system circuit 302.
Generally, the buzzer 303 is made of a metallic material. The system circuit 302 issues a PWM (pulse width modulation) signal to drive the buzzer 303. Moreover, a radio frequency (RF) transceiver terminal of the system circuit 302 is connected with the buzzer 303. Consequently, the buzzer 303 is also used as an antenna. However, if the product is not equipped with the buzzer 303, this device cannot be implemented.